The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor manufacturing equipment, and more particularly, to an apparatus for testing a wafer in a wafer testing process.
A wafer testing process is one of numerous manufacturing processes performed in manufacturing a semiconductor. A wafer, which is maintained at a room temperature and is exposed to the atmosphere during a wafer testing process, is transferred by a wafer handling arm and is loaded on a wafer chuck that is maintained at a hot temperature. After the wafer is loaded on the wafer chuck, a temperature stabilization time passes and then a wafer testing process is performed.
However, while the wafer is transferred by the wafer handling arm, the temperature of the wafer is maintained at room temperature, the wafer chuck is maintained in a hot temperature state. Accordingly, temperature hunting of the wafer chuck may be generated due to a difference in temperature between the wafer which is maintained at room temperature and the wafer chuck which is maintained at a high temperature. As a result, time for stabilizing a temperature is required.